A Place Where We're Not Safe
by WolfxSoul
Summary: After landing on a peculiar planet, Sadie is hit by a sudden illness. The Doctor has to figure out what is going on and what is the meaning behind the black smoke. And who has crimson eyes in the universe? 10/OC Note: the we in the title means us, authors. May help with understanding the story
1. Chapter 1

The day had started normal, but was going to end in disaster. It first started when the TARDIS was acting funny. The Doctor was trying to figure out what was happening, but there was sudden bumps that cased him to fall into the lap of his companion, Sadie, who looked like she was going to throw up. Scrambling to get up, the Doctor stumbled on his way to the door. Whipping the door open he was greeted by a warm breeze. Poking his head out, he found that the TARDIS had landed in an open field that was full of wild flowers.

"Argh, Doctor, where are we?" A female voice came from behind him. Stepping out into the open fields, the Time Lord wasn't a hundred percent sure where they were.

"I think it's... maybe not. Oh... no it can't be that... I'm thinking... I believe-," Racking his brain for their location, he slipped back into the TARDIS to see what the coordinates were. Sadie had appeared at the door and took one step out. When her foot hit the ground, she felt a overwhelming pressure that traveled up and down her body. Feeling extremely lightheaded, she turned back, only to fall on the metal walk way in the console room.

"Sadie! Sadie!" The Doctor called to her as he picked up her upper body. Her eyes seemed void of life, like she had fallen asleep with them slightly open. Her lips slightly parted and a wisp of black smoke escaped. The Doctor's eyes widen as he watched it slip out of the TARDIS. This was something else! Something he had never seen, which was rare to say. A hand found it's way to his face as his eyes flicked back to Sadie's. They were still glazed over, but returned to their normal color. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear her. Lowering his head to her lips, he caught the end of whatever she said.

_Trust me, you'll be okay. _

_Let dear Death take you away. _

* * *

So this is the beginning of my new Doctor Who story. I had another story thing called Doctor, who knew?, which is just like short stories with the same character and the tenth doc. This may take a weird turn


	2. The Pages Have Eyes

Ahhh hope yall like it. I do not own Doctor Who... but I want to T.T then I would have David Tennat.

* * *

After setting Sadie in her bed, the Doctor pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched her. He was curious and worried at the same time. She had been mumbling different things about death and books. Standing up, he left for the library, where he looked through his records to find they had landed on a planet known as Galatea. He personally never remembered going there before. There was only one thing that was writing about it.

A place where no book is safe.

He continued to page through, hoping he would find something about the strange black smoke. After some time of unsuccessful searching, he heard a loud "Doctor!" Running to Sadie's room he found her sitting up in her bed, screaming, but her eyes were closed. He rushed to her side and took her into his arms. She clung to him so tightly for a few moments, he thought he was going to burst. She had also suddenly stopped screaming when he hugged her. Looking down at her sleeping so calmly, he saw another wisp of black smoke drift from her lips. He was going to get up to see where it would drift to, but as soon as he let go, Sadie began to scream again. She thrashed in her bed, screaming, "Doctor! Don't let her take me! Don't let Death take me away!" Frighten, he quickly brought her into his arms again and allowed her to sob onto his shoulder. Feeling her head, he found a fever and knew it was going to be a long night.

Sitting on Sadie's bed, he looked around the room. He never really went into his companions rooms, for he believed the only reason they were in there, was to get away from him and have some alone time. At the beginning, he thought Sadie really hated him, for she was almost always in her room when they were just in the TARDIS. Turns out it was because it was a better place for her to draw, and well, she wasn't very comfortable with him at first. But then he would find her leaving him to only return with a sketch book in hand.

"Leaving you alone will only lead you to taking a few more steps towards insanity. I can't do that, cause we all know you are already pretty far down that tunnel," she had once said to him. He was grateful that she opened up because it wouldn't be nearly as fun if she didn't.

Reaching over to the only sketch book he could reach without letting go of Sadie, he picked it up and found himself shocked at the drawings. There were rough sketches to detailed drawings. He stopped when he came to a drawing of himself. He liked his current state and thought she captured it well with a drawing of him with a cheeky smile and his glasses on. Paging on, he found more drawing of him and the various rooms of the TARDIS. Half way through though, different people began to show. Slowly, he skimmed over each one.

A woman with a tight black suit on that had some how the ability to spawn malicious wolf heads that looked like they were made from smoke. There was also a smaller picture showing her chest, where over her heart had been a large cut and black smoke pouring out of it.

Then there was a tall woman who had extremely spiky hair and wore a cloak that covered only one shoulder. She looked like an assassin and had numerous scars on her body.

The last picture caught his attention the most. There, in the middle of the page, was a small girl, or what seemed to be a girl. She had long white hair that touched her thighs. He found the small things very interesting: the eye patch, one glove, one knee high sock, the long red scarf. But one thing he didn't like, was the crimson eye. He stared at it for a while till he thought it blinked. With a quick shut and toss, it reached the other side of the room in no time.

* * *

awkward place to leave off but I really can't think of anything else... comment, and fav... lo-love you! all.


End file.
